1. Field of Invention
The invention relates vertically-adjustable desk structure and is particularly directed to improvements which make the desk more easy to construct, more easy to maintain, and more easy to repair.
2. Prior Art
Desks having a flat top supported by a leg member having a fixed base portion and an adjustable top portion and means for adjusting said leg member to raise and lower said flat top, comprising a driveshaft, a driven shaft, means for turning said driveshaft, an elevator screw threaded into a female screw affixed to said base portion of said leg member, and means for connecting said elevator screw to said driven shaft, whereby rotation of said drive shaft one way raises said top and rotation thereof in the other direction lowers it, are known in the art. Such desks as have been heretofore available, however, have been expensive to construct and difficult to repair and maintain.